Childhood Nightmares
by xWriterDreams
Summary: It's about this girl who has dreams about her past. Did she get kidnapped or are her parents telling the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Emily: She woke up in her knee high purple bed. It was a tuesday morning. It was 6:30, light shining through her window. She had, yet again, another dream of her childhood. Why were her parents fighting? She heard a woman's and a man's voice, but she couldn't comfirm it was her parent's. Then, she heard her name being used. Was she in trouble? She focused on listening to it. She heard what she wish she didn't. Give me custody of Emily. The voice she has known for a long time since she was six, was telling the woman to give him custody. She has been going to her parent's bedroom whenever she had one. But she's sixteen now and she can deal with it herself. Besides, her parents told her it was just a dream. What were her parents hiding from her? When she was little, she made up this story about her parents being aliens and trying to fit in as humans. She always had the silliest imagination ever, her parents would say. Her mother knocked on the door, two soft knocks, her way of telling Emily it was her. "What, mom?" Emily yelled.

Mom: "Time for breakfast, Emily! Waffles are ready." Nell McGee, a loving mother to Emily and a happy wife, has been married to Timothy McGee for thirteen years. She comforted her, dried her tears, and gave her any need she needed. How could she be the woman in the dream?

Emily: She got dressed and opened the door. She walked down the long steep carpet stairway. She knew what would happen once she's down there. She went to the kitchen to find her dad sitting at the table. "Dad, can I ask you something?" She asked Tim McGee, eyeing his plate to avoid eye contact.

McGee: "Sure, Emily. What is it?" Tim McGee asked proudly, but he knew something was wrong by her voice. Was he working too much? Tim McGee was a navel officer at NCIS. He was also a computer geek when it came to fixing them. He got teased for it by his coworker, Tony Dinozzo. But that doesn't stop him.

Emily: "Was I adopted? My dreams just seem so real and it seems like I had another life before this." She asked him, wanting the truth.

Nell: She stopped what she was doing and looked at Tim, who looked back with concern written on his face. They never thought the day would come.

Emily: She looked, confused. "What? Did my parents die..?"

*School*

Cindy: "What's wrong?" Cindy Castronovo, Emily's friend, asked her, concerned. They had been friends since first grade. Cindy was two inches shorter than Emily. She had black, curly hair but sometimes straightened it. She had dark brown eyes. She was there for Emily for a long time.

Emily: She was in the girls' bathroom, putting her makeup on. "Well, my parents are hiding something from me. I don't even know if they are my real parents." She said, putting eyeliner on.

Cindy: "Maybe they are hiding a baby from you. If it's a girl, you'll have your own sister." She said, winking. She was also a pervert at times. (A/N: Hehe. Sorry Cindy. xP)

Emily: "Yeah right. Go be a pervert somewhere else." She giggled, almost getting the eyeliner on her cheek. "But seriously. Do you think the dreams are real? I mean, I feel like I've actually experienced them. I asked my dad if I was adopted and they both had this weird look on their faces."

Cindy: "Hey. Maybe you are part alien. That would be so cool! You could have powers!" She said, getting off subject. "Well, your stories you made up about them sounded so convincing." She giggled.

Emily: "When I asked them if my parents died, they changed the subject. They could have given me a no." She said, putting lipstick on. The only guy she wanted to impress was Jason Sean, a guy a grade older than her.

Cindy: "We can always go with the alien theory." She said, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily: She went out of school with a ton of homework she would do the next day with her junior classmates. Especially, math. The teacher never actually explains the equations. She just gives the homework. (A/N: Sounds like someone I know. xD) She drove to NCIS to meet her dad over there. Her mother went to work as a forensics worker in another NCIS since they couldn't work together. It was Gibbs's rules. She heard Tim was attracted to forensics workers. She heard about the old one, Abby. Was he attracted to her too? She went inside the lobby to see her dad at his desk. Tony and Gibbs went pass her.

Tony: They didn't notice her. "McGee. Kevin is back. He went out of jail. So you might want to be careful." He said as he walked to his desk.

Emily: The name clicked in her mind. The woman yelled it in her dream. Why was he in jail? "Who's Kevin?" She asked, going out from behind Gibbs.

McGee: He motioned Tony not to tell her. Kevin was the least thing he needed.

Tony: He turned to Emily and started to tell her. "He murdered our forensic worker and had to go to jail for a long time. He's dangerous so we have to keep you safe." He told her.

Emily: "But why is he after me?" She asked him, puzzled.

Tony: "He isn't. He just hates McGee's guts." He said, trying not to smirk or laugh. "From now on, you have to stay with me until we catch him. Gibbs's orders."

Emily: "Gibbs must be crazy then. I would rather have Ziva. And besides, my dad has to answer this question first." She said, turning toward Tim. "Who's my real parents? A honest answer or I'm going to Kevin. He'll probably know about my dreams."

McGee: He cleared his throat. As much as he wanted to protect his daughtor from the truth, he didn't want her to go to Kevin. (Also known as Sex Change Kevin. :)) "Kevin is your real father. He married Abby when she first started here. Something went wrong in their relationship before you were born and that left Kevin really mad. He was out for revenge on her and he had it. Because of me, she is dead. You were the only thing I had left of her."

Emily: She stayed silent, trying to process it all. "So, Kevin and Abby are my real parents? I'm pretty sure he's not that bad. I'm his child and he probably misses me. I remember this guy telling me he still loved me." She said, close to tears.

McGee: "He is probably just trying to kill everyone related to Abby. We can't risk losing you." He said, trying to convince her.

Emily: "But he's my father. I'll go meet him then." She said, turning around and leaving.

Tony: He grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him. "Listen to McGee. This is for your own good. If he finds you, it will threaten the whole team. Even the guy who raised you."

Emily: She nodded her head so he will let go. "I understand. I won't try to find him." She said, trying not to sound like she's lying.

Tony: He led her away after work to his house. He brought her to the guest room. "This is where you will be sleeping. Don't get any ideas. The windows are locked and your door will be locked from the outside. There's a bathroom in that door. There's no windows or light so you might want to use a flashlight. You get what you pay for." He smirked. "If you need anything, just yell."

Emily: "I feel like an prisoner in here." She said. "Hey, how about some beer?" She asked, hoping he doesn't say no. Her plan was going to happen cause she heard how when Tony is drunk, he is a player. But he still doesn't do anything. Like, give a key considering he did this whole key system from the inside for safety.

Tony: "Sorry. Can't because you aren't legal age. How about juice?" He asked her.

Emily: She pouted. "Sure. How about drinking with me? We can have a drinking contest." He can be smart but sometimes not too smart.

Tony: "Ok? One time and then, you go to bed ok?" He said, leading her downstairs. "What do you want the prize to be?" He asked, grabbing a beer and a juice for Emily.

Emily: "How about fifty dollars? First one to finish their drink wins." She said, smiling. She would get him drunk and get him to grab his keys.

Tony: "It's a bet." He gave her the juice. "3.2.1." He smirked and drank his beer. He thought it was a perfect way to get her to shut up the rest of the night. Little did he know, it was going to end bad.

Emily: She drank her juice until it was empty. She saw he wasn't done so she pretended it wasn't empty.

Tony: He finished his beer. "Done. 50 dollars, Emily." He said, putting his hand out in a drunk way. He was drunk but not too drunk.

Emily: "How about another beer? That wasn't really fair. I wasn't as thirsty as you. Please." She begged.

Tony: "Fine. But you still have to pay me. If this is the only way to shut you up." He grabbed another one and gave her a juice.

Emily: She pretended to drink as Tony was chugging his beer. Soon enough, he was drunk. "Tony?" She asked.

Tony: He turned his head. "Who are you? You are beautiful." He asked.

Emily: She agreed he was drunk enough. "Can you hand me your keys to the door? I gotta get something." She said, hoping it was going to work.

Tony: "Why? Leaving so soon? You just got here. Just one kiss." He asked, drunk.

Emily: She decided to just grab it because it was in his pockets. She reached over and he grabbed her hand and put her over him. She didn't know what to do so she kissed him.

Tony: He kissed back and put his hands behind Emily. He pulled her shirt over her head to take it off.

Emily: "Tony?" She asked, knowing what he was doing. She sort of liked the kiss though.

Tony: He put his finger on her mouth. "Sh. Don't talk." He said, kissing her again.

Emily: She kissed deeper. She was starting to have feelings for him. "Wait Emily. No, you can't! He's Tim's coworker and he's too old for you. He's also drunk." She thought.

Tony: He took off his shirt and pants. He pulled Emily's pants down. This made Emily nervous.

Emily: "We shouldn't. My dad will be mad and you could lose your job." She said, thinking of taking the keys in his pants pockets and leaving.

Tony: "They don't have to find out." He said, obviously talking drunk and not at his senses of who he is with.

Emily: She decided to just let him do this thing. "I mean, what could this do to me?" She thought. 


	3. Chapter 3

_The middle of the night_

Emily: She woke up with him on top of her, vomit on the floor. She held her nose in disgust and pushed him off gently and got dressed. She went through Tony's pants pockets to find the keys and some money. She went out of his house to go find Kevin.

_Next day_

Tony: He woke up on the couch in his underwear. He realized Emily was at his house and he looked around for his pants and found them. He put them on and started to wonder. Was there another girl at his house? He went to the guest room to find it open. Like it was that night.. "Crap!" He said as realization came to his mind. He looked into his pockets to see the keys are gone. "That girl tricked me into getting drunk and giving her the keys and..." He paused. "Gibbs is going to kill me." He got a shirt on and went out of his door to go to work.

Tony: He got there and was hungry so he went to the vending machine at work. He reached inside his pockets to find his wallet missing. He started to get angry inside.

McGee: "Bad day, Tony?" He asked as he went toward the vending machine.

Tony: "I think I left my wallet at home. Emily could be buying herself lots of stuff." He said, lying.

McGee: "Aren't you supposed to bring her with you to work? Gibbs's orders so she won't escape." He said, looking at Tony's angry eyes and suddenly realized. "Don't tell me you lost her."

Tony: "Well, I locked her door from the outside and I woke up to find her missing." He said, hoping he isn't on to him.

McGee: "Tony. You know how bad that is? Kevin could be hurting her or she could be still looking for him." He said, worried. Kevin was going to get his revenge again.

Tony: "Don't worry. She's old enough to be on her own and could fight him if he does anything. I mean, she tricked me into-" He stopped before he finished it. "Into watching tv all night. I guess I fell asleep and somehow, she got the keys and wallet out of my back pocket." He lied.

McGee: He gave him a blank stare. "How did she do that? Don't tell me you brought another girl to your house and that was a lie to make you seem like you tried doing your job."

Tony: "Yes! I actually brought another girl to my house and made that other thing up." He said, going with it.

McGee: "Gibbs is going to kill you for not following orders. And you put Emily in danger." He said.

Tony: "Trust me. She put herself in danger." He said as he walked away.

**0o0**

Emily: She searched around and found Kevin's apartment. She knocked on the door, not sure who would answer.

Kevin: He heard the knock and walked over there, hoping it wasn't the police or just a salesperson selling crap. He opened the door and saw a familiar face he hasn't seen for thirteen years. "Emily?"

Emily: "Dad?" She asked, surprised by what he really looked like. (A/N: Not in a bad way. xP)

Kevin: "You are so grown up." He paused. "Come in." He said, looking around for a sign of Tim.

Emily: She walked in and the door closed behind her. She turned around to look at him. "Are what they saying about you true?" She asked him personally. A chance to know the truth.

Kevin: "That was the past, Emily. This is the future. I have changed. My love for you has never changed since you were born. Remember that." He paused, sighing. "I tried getting custody of you but Ben didn't let me and gave you to Tim instead. I wanted you to live with me and forget the bad past. They put me in jail again and I learned to leave it all in the past and be a good example to you. I was going to try to get custody of you again."

Emily: "You were? Well, Gibbs told Tony to keep me with him. They said you were dangerous but I knew they were wrong." She cleared her throat. "I snuck out by getting him drunk and got his keys in the morning. It was hard because he tried to have... He tried to have sex with me. " She told him.

Kevin: His eyes went wide in rage. "He did what? No one does that to my daughtor and gets away with it! He's going to pay, Emily. I wasn't going to do anything. But he just changed my mind." He said, angry. "Emily, we have to move."


	4. Chapter 4

Recap Emily: She cleared her throat. "I snuck out by getting him drunk and got his keys in the morning. It was hard because he tried to have... He tried to have sex with me. " She told him.

Kevin: His eyes went wide in rage. "He did what? No one does that to my daughtor and gets away with it! He's going to pay, Emily. I wasn't going to do anything. But he just changed my mind." He said, angry. "Emily, we have to move."

**0o0**

Emily: "But where would we go and how would that get Tony to pay?" She asked, terrified but Tony had it coming.

Kevin: "We are going to move to a different town so they won't find us. We are leaving tomorrow. Then, we will do a plan. It will involve some stuff I learned from NCIS." He paused. "I would have only tried to get custody of you but Tony took it to the next level. After that, we will try to get you as my daughtor. With the help of Ben." He grinned.

Emily: "Can I talk to someone before I leave?" She asked her dad.

Kevin: "Ok. Just make sure they don't find you. We can't take that risk of being separate again. I waited thirteen years." He said as Emily hugged him and walked out to go to Tony's house to settle what happened that night.

**0o0**

Gibbs: "You lost her? Do you know what this means?" He asked him.

Tony: "Yeah, I do." He said, putting his head down. "She tricked me into letting her leave."

Gibbs: "And you didn't think she would just run away and go to Kevin? That is her father, Dinozzo. You knew darn well she was going to do that!" He said, mad. He turned to the whole team. "If you see her, confront her and take her here. No questions asked. I'll deal with this. She didn't know how dangerous Kevin is."

Tony: "Maybe we could ask Ben what Kevin is planning? I mean, he was a friend of his." He suggested. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened that night and how Tim and Gibbs would kill him if they knew. "As long as she's not pregnant from my stupidity." He thought in his head.

**0o0**

Emily: She walked around all day, waiting for Tony to get out of work. She went to his house, knowing he was home. She knocked and waited.

Tony: He opened the door, seeing her. "You are back?" He asked and then, asked a real question. "Where were you?"

Emily: She sighed. "I only went to think about stuff. We all know what happened last night. I tried to snap you out of it. You just were out of your mind. This could have been your biggest mistake." She said, putting a hint in it.

Tony: "Well, you tricked me into getting drunk so you could sneak out to do whatever. You even stole my wallet. I have my NCIS I.D in it. That's important for cases." He said.

Emily: She pulled out his wallet. "Here. I don't need the money anyway. I can live on my own without it." She said, meaning with Kevin.

Tony: "No. You have to go with me to the NCIS headquarters tomorrow to take you to Gibbs. You just had a bad idea for sneaking out."

Emily: She sighed. "Not as bad as you."

Tony: "What was that?" He asked, confused.

Emily: "Nothing!" She said, fake smiling. "But I'm not staying here. I just came to talk to you. Besides, I liked that kiss." She said, leaning and kissing him on the lips.

Tony: He pulled away. "I can't. It's against the rules, Emily. Plus, I'm too old for you. Gibbs and McGee will kill me. It just can't work out." He told her. "Maybe I should call McGee to pick you up." He pulled out his phone.

Emily: She took it out of his hand. "What if I tell you I'm pregnant?" She paused. "I felt sick this morning after I left. Age doesn't matter. I'm almost 18. I can make my own choices and deal with them when they turn bad. You can't tell anybody I was here. Not even Gibbs. I'm leaving this town tomorrow."

Tony: "You are pregnant..? Shit! I knew I should have told Gibbs to get Ziva to do it." He said.

Emily: "And you didn't listen the first time." She smirked. "You guys are wrong about Kevin. But boy, did you mess up big time. I'm gonna go now. Bye Tony." She said, giving him his phone back and walking out of the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin: "Ben, I found Emily. She came to me. You need to help me get custody of her." He said through the phone.

Ben: "Kevin, I can't do it. I don't want to do it. I'm done with the stuff you made me do. Poison Tony. Frame McGee. Let you kill Abby." He paused and sighed. "I took Emily away from you for her safety. I gave her to McGee cause she was related to his girlfriend and I knew you would try to get custody again after that night."

Kevin: "Maybe you could help me get revenge on Tony Dinozzo." He said with an anger tone when he said the name.

Ben: "Why are you against him? Is he blocking your way to getting custody on her?" He asked, confused. Kevin is one who gets revenge on anyone who didn't do anything to him.

Kevin: "No. Worse." He said. "He had sex with Emily. You did the wrong thing to give her to them. As far as I know, Emily could be pregnant. I can't let my daughtor go through the same thing as her mother did.."

Ben: "Wait, Abby had Emily when she was still a teen?" He asked him.

Kevin: "No. She got pregnant when she was 16 by this ex-boyfriend. She told me about it when we were dating. She got a abortion so she didn't have to suffer 9 months. But she met me and suffered alot." He told him, sighing.

** 0o0**

Emily: She walked toward her parent's house to say goodbye. "I can't just leave them wondering where I was." She thought. She rung the doorbell.

Nell: Nell opened the door. She got a surprised look on her face. "Emily!" She said, hugging Emily with tears in her eyes. She pulled away and turned around. "Tim, come here!"

McGee: He came over, thinking it was Kevin asking for Emily. But it was Emily herself. "Emily? Where were you?" He asked, worried.

Emily: "I was at Tony's house last night, remember? Then, I went away in the morning to think stuff over. I went to Kevin's and you guys were lying. He has changed. All he was going to do when he got out of jail was get custody of me." She said, leaving the part about him changing his mind out.

McGee: "You were at Kevin's?" He paused. "He's dangerous, Emily. He killed your own mother after she confessed that she knew he poisoned Tony. I tried to protect her from getting shot but it was too late. I could have had a child that was my own but he took its life. He's capable of many things."

Emily: "He was just mad. I'm sure he didn't mean to." She said, defending Kevin.

McGee: "I was there, Emily. And he meant to or he would have shot me too. You can't defend him unless you know the facts. Come inside." He said, angry.

Emily: "I only came here to say goodbye. I'm leaving. I'm going to stay with Kevin. Don't try to find me. I'll miss you but I have to live with my real father." She said, hugging her mother one last time. "Bye guys." She pulled away and turned around.

McGee: He grabbed her on the arm and turned her back. "Kevin can't be trusted, Emily." He said as he pulled her inside and closed the door. "Go to your room and don't come out until I come get you tomorrow."

Emily: She pouted and went to her room. She closed her door and saw they turned the knob to the lock part being outside. She sighed and went on her bed. She dialed Kevin's phone. "Please answer."

Kevin: "Hello?" He said, not knowing it was her because she was calling on her bedroom phone.

Emily: "Kevin. I got caught by Tim and Nell. I need you to get me." She whispered into the phone.

Kevin: "Ok. I'm coming, Emily. I might have to try to get custody of you tonight then." He said, hanging up.

Emily: She put the phone in the holder. She layed down in her bed as she heard them lock the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Tim was going to bed with Nell when he heard a knock on his door. He opened it and saw Kevin. "What do you want? Emily isn't here." He lied."I know she is. She called me and I'm here to get custody of her." Kevin told him.

"We can't trust you. You killed Abby and her unborn baby. How will we know you won't kill Emily?" He asked Kevin, suspicously.

Kevin cleared his throat. "Because she's my child. I would never kill anyone related to me. It's best for her to be with me." He told him.

"Just get out of my house." Tim said, pointing at the door. "She just deserves to live with her real dad and not a guy who knew her mom." Kevin said, going away. He waited until Tim closed the door and went to bed until he grabbed a ladder and climbed up to Emily's room. He knocked on the window.

Emily came over and tried to open it. She gestured that it was locked with a key thing. He gestured for her to back up. Once she did, he broke the window with a item he found on the roof. He gestured her to go down the ladder quickly.

She went down with Kevin. She heard her dad unlock the door and shouted her name. They went to Kevin's car as Tim looked out the window.

He pulled his gun to shoot at Kevin after what he did. He aimed and began to shoot when Nell pulled it out of his hand.

"Tim! Are you crazy? You could accidentally shoot our daughtor!" She said, worried.

"He can't just get away with her. He already killed her real mother." He said as he aimed and shot fast.

The bullet goes through the window and into his chest. He was almost out of the driveway.

"Kevin!" Emily shouted, worried. She pulled out his phone and called the ambulance. She hung up with them and held a piece of cloth against his chest. "Stay with me. I can't lose you." She said, starting to cry. Her real parents were going to be all gone.

Tim went outside to get Emily. He opened the door on Emily's side. "Get out." He said.

She turned her head around. "Are you just going to let him die like that? He's my dad and I just can't lose all of my family." She yelled as the ambulance pulled up. They went out of their car and went to Kevin's side. They pulled him out onto the stretcher. They put something around his chest to stop the bleeding. The police cars pulled up. The neighbors saw Tim shoot Kevin. They went to Tim to arrest him.

Tim stopped them. "I'm a NCIS officer and he was a criminal and was trying to take my daughter." He showed them his badge. They let him off and left.

Emily watched the ambulance drive away. She turned toward Tim. "Drive me to the hospital. He's related to me, not you. Soon enough, I won't have anyone related to me thanks to you!" She said.

"Emily, get in the house now! You are grounded." He said, angrily gesturing toward the house.

Emily went toward the house but ended up being on her knees on the ground. Her sickness she had in the morning was getting to her. "Emily?" Tim asked, concerned.

"I don't feel good..." She said, suddenly throwing up on the grass alot. After she was done, Tim helped her up and inside the house. She wasn't going to be well enough to go to work with him. But she would leave the house and find Kevin at the hospital.

Emily woke up in the morning on her bed with a bad stomachache. She ran to the bathroom and vomitted into the toilet. "Why did I let him do that?" She whispered.

As she was there, she grabbed Nell's pregnant tests she found in a cabinet. Planning to have a baby, huh?

Emily wanted to check if she was really pregnant. She used it and it read positive. She cursed silently and threw it away, deep inside the trash can. She went out to see Tim outside the door.

"Still sick?" He asked her, checking up on her. "Yeah. I think I just ate some bad food from the kitchen." She said, lying. No one could know she was pregnant except Tony. Obviously since he was the father. -  
>Kevin woke up in the hospital. "Emily?" He said, looking around to recognize where he was. He started to remember what happened to him. "That jerk... He could have killed Emily."<p>

A nurse came by. "When can I come out?" He asked her. "Not for a couple of days. We have to make sure you are okay after the surgery." She informed him, walking off.

He sighed. "I hope Emily is safe and got away. I got a little something planned for NCIS." He said, laughing silently. 


End file.
